Bugs and Bones
by leoandpiperluva
Summary: This is a ZackHodgins slash so if you don't like this story turn away now! Hodgins realises his feelings for Zack but will he get a chance to tell him......
1. Squints what do you have for me

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Bones or any of the characters cuz if i did Brennan and Booth would be together already!**_

_**A/N: This is a Hodgins/Zack slash story so if you don't like this sort of thing turn away now!!**_

**'Squints, what do you have for me?'**

The squints all turned around to glare at Booth as he strutted in with his charm smile and an air of confidence that never seemed to leave him.

**'What?' **he said as he noticed everyone glaring at him.

They all turned away from him and continued looking at the remains.

'Ok then' he mouthed** ' So what do you have for me?' **he asked again

**'Male. Caucasian, aged 25-30, stabbed 8 times'** Brennan answered without looking up.

**'It looks like the fatal stab wound was this one here, the one to the heart.'** Zack put in.

**'Ok good but any info which could lead me to the killer?'** Booth asked trying to be patient with his squints. Wait, his squints? He wasn't sure when he started calling them his but surprisingly to him he didn't mind. They were like a family to him. Yes a very smart, sometimes annoying, always getting him into trouble family. But a family none the less. He would risk his life for anyone of them and on numerous occasions he had. Booth was pulled out of his thoughts by Brennan talking.

**'Nothing yet but after Angela does the face reconstruction, she is going to work on the re-enactment of the murder. That should give us height. weight etc of the murderer.'**

**'Great what about location?'**

**'Nothing' **Hodgins answered.

**'Nothing? What do you mean nothing?'**

**'Well there was nothing which was enough to tell us where they were killed. All the particulates I found were too common.'**

**'You got to be kidding me!'** Booth said trying to keep himself calm. This was the third victim found in the space of two weeks. If they didn't catch the guy soon there would be allot more deaths.

At that moment Brennan's phone went off. She took of her gloves and flipped it open.** 'Brennan' **she said **' Yup. OK. I'll be right there.' **she closed her phone and started taking off her lab coat as she walked to the door.

**'Uhhhhh Bones where are you going?' **Booth said as she left.

**'Publisher called, I got to go.'** she said with out stopping.

**'We are in the middle of a murder investigation and you want to leave now?**

**'Well I can't do much more until Angela's finished programming the re-enactment and that could take a while. So I'll see you guys in a few hours.'**

**'See ya!'** Hodgins yelled.

**'Bye Dr Brennan.' **Zack called.

Booth just turned towards the remaining squints with a look of shock upon his face. ' What just happened?'

**'Dr Brennan left.'** Zack said in voice that screamed duh! Hodgins turned to Zack and they both smiled at each other. It was obvious the FBI agent was getting stressed, not that they could really blame him. If they didn't catch this serial killer soon, someone else was going to die.

The sound of Booth's phone echoed through the building.

**'Booth. What? Yes. OK.' he flipped his phone shut. ' Great just great. There's another body. Where's Bones? I need her back here. Now!'**

**'That ain't gunna happen. We don't know where's she's meeting her publisher and she always switches off her phone when they meet. Sorry baby nothing we can do.'** Hodgins said.

Booth rubbed his face in frustration.**' Fine! Then you two will have to do.'**

**'Wait! What?'** Zack looked up shocked.

**'Quick grab what you need. Let's go!' **Booth was obviously getting impatient.

**'Oh yeah'** Hodgins said excitedly **' field work!'**

Zack looked slightly nervous but signed and followed an excited Hodgins and an annoyed Booth out of the Jefforsonian to Booth's car.


	2. Omgd i'm going crazy!

_**Disclaimer **__**-**__** I do not own Bones or any of the characters cuz if I did Brennan and Booth would be together already!**_

_**A/N: This is a Hodgins/Zack slash story so if you don't like this sort of thing turn away now!! Sorry there was no Zack/Jack fluff in the last chapter but there is some in this chapter and more in the next (which is already written so should be posted soon). So please R&R I really appreciate it!!**_

**'How come I couldn't ride up front?' **Zack complained as Booth held up the tape up for him and Hodgins to go under.

Hodgins rolled his eyes ' For the last time Zack I called shotgun. Now can we concentrate on the case not seating arrangements!'

**'Still doesn't seem fair.'** Zack muttered.

Choosing to ignore him Hodgins leant down and started gathering dirt samples, while Zack leant down and started examining the body.

**'So what we got?'** Booth said

**'Female, Caucasian, aged 20-25, can't know much more until the body is taken back to the lab and have the bones cleaned.'** Zack said

Hodgins looked over to Zack as he reeled off his findings. _' He's changed so much since he has arrived. He's more confident in his work, and so he should be.' _Hodgins thought. He's one of the smartest people he knew and he knew a lot of people with high IQ's himself included. But none compared to Zack. Hodgins smiled as watched Zack frown in concentration as he took pictures of the murder scene. 'He looks cute when he's concentrating' Hodgins thought. _'Wait! Since when do I stare at Zack and when did I start thinking he was cute!' _Hodgins thought horrified._ 'Since the sun hit him in such a way he looks like an angel.' _Hodgins eyes widened _'Did I just compare Zack to an angel? I'm going insane!!'_

He then noticed Zack staring at him, with concern written on his face. 'Are you ok Hodgins?'

**'Uhhhh ye, I'm just...I'm... I'm gonna go take the samples to the car.' **Hodgins stuttered nervously. Nervous? Why on earth was he nervous? It's just Zack for gods sake!!

Zack looked at him concern still clear on his face. **' Ok well I'm nearly done. Can you tell Booth they can take the body to the lab now?'**

**'Ye sure. No problem.' **Hodgins said as he quickly turned away and walked towards Booths car.

**'Booth!' **Hodgins called. Booth turned around at the sound of Hodgins calling him.**' Zack said you can move the body to the lab now.'**

**'Sure.'** he turned and yelled out instructions before getting into the SUV as Zack climbed into the back.

From the bushes Booth and the squint squad were being watched.** 'Those idiots are going to ruin everything I have achieved. Well they are about to learn no one messes with me.'**

_**Hey guys i know it's a short chapter but the next one is already written so it should be posted as soon as i get some reviews!! Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Avoiding

_**Disclaimer **__**-**__** I do not own Bones or any of the characters.**_

_**A/N: This is a Hodgins/Zack slash story so if you don't like this sort of thing turn away now!! So please R&R I really appreciate it!!**_

_**Grrrr i had to type this chapter out TWICE! Because as i was finishing it my electric ran out so i lost all my work. So word of the wise to all other writers out there save your work as you go along lol!**_

_**Thanks to**__**theincrowd for reviewing the last chapter hope you like this one.**_

**Zack's POV**

Where on earth is he? If I don't find Hodgins soon I will be sleeping in my office. I don't know what's wrong with him lately. Ever since we went to the murder scene with Booth he seems to be avoiding me. Maybe I'm being paranoid. Maybe we just keep missing each other. That has to be it. We've been so busy with this case we just keep missing each other. He isn't avoiding me.

**Hodgin's POV**

I'm avoiding Zack. Which is definitely difficult to do when you work together. But somehow I managed it. I even avoided taking him home since that day we went to the crime scene. I couldn't avoid bringing him to work but that wasn't too bad because he doesn't talk to me on account of I am not a morning person. Therefore I didn't have to worry about him talking but that didn't stop me from snatching quick glances at him. I just couldn't resist a look at his scruffy hair, innocent eyes and kissable lips. No! No, I can't think those things. But every night for the last week I hid until Zack gave up and got a lift from either Angela, Dr Brennan and on even one occasion Booth. But tonight no one was left. Dr Brennan had gone with Booth after they found a lead on the serial killer case, Angela left hours ago with her date. So that left me. So I just have to suck it up and give him a ride home. I may be trying to avoid him at all costs, but it's not because I hate him. It's because I like him, I like him more than I should, more than I want to. So I am not going to let him wander the streets alone. I better catch up with him, I just saw him leave. God, why do I have to feel this way?

**Normal POV**

Zack walked out of the Jeffersonian clutching his brief case. _'Great I can't find Hodgins, everyone has gone home and it's so dark I can't see a thing.' _Zack thought.

Hodgins walked towards the doors. He admitted he was going slower than usual. Postponing the inevitable he supposed. But he was afraid if he was around Zack for too long he would admit his feelings for Zack out loud. _'Because that would be a fun conversation.' _he thought sarcastically. Suddenly a sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the Jeffersonian . **'Zack.' **Hodgins muttered before running as fast as he possible could. He skidded to a halt as he saw Zack's crumpled body on the floor.

'**Oh my god Zack.' **he ran to Zack's side and turned him over. He gasped as he saw blood pouring from the bullet wound in Zack's shoulder. His senses suddenly caught up with him and he took off his jacket to apply pressure to the wound with one hand while dialling 911 with the other.

Zack stirred **'Hodgins? I looked all over for you.' **he said so quietly Hodgins barely heard at all.

**'Shush Zack you're going to be ok.'**

**'I swear I looked everywhere.'**

**'I know you did buddy. Didn't mean you had to get shot to get my attention.' **he said trying to force a smile and keep the tears at bay at the same time.

Zack managed a small laugh before falling unconscious again.

**'Zack. Zack wake up!'** Hodgins screamed while shaking Zack lightly being careful not to hurt his wound. Finally someone answered his call.

**'Emergency services.'**

**'Yes I need an ambulance my friend's been shot.'**


	4. secret revealed

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Bones or any of the characters cuz if I did Brennan and Booth would be together already!**_

_**A/N: This is a Hodgins/Zack slash story so if you don't like this sort of thing turn away now!!**_

Booth, Brennan and Angela all stared sadly into Zach's hospital room. Hodgins was sleeping with half his body leaning on the bed, clutching one of Zach's hands with his own.

'**Has he even had something to eat?' **Dr Brennan asked worriedly.

**'No, he hasn't even left Zach's side. He said he's not leaving until Zach wakes up.' **the artist replies

**'Why is he taking it so hard? I mean we all care about Zach but we aren't refusing to leave his room.'** Brennan pointed out.

Booth signed **'Maybe it's because he feels responsible for Zach, he was the one who found him.'**

**'OMGD! You guys really are clueless.'** Booth and Brennan turned to look at Angela clearly both were confused at Angela's outburst.

**'What do you mean?' **they both said in unison. Angela rolled her eyes. **' Hodgins. likes. Zach.' **she said emphasing each word. Brennan frowned confused while Booth shifted from one foot to another before asking** ' Now when you say like, do you mean in a "friends forever way " or a "let's spend the rest of lives together way" ?'**

**'The second one.'** Angela answered.

**'Huh'** he replied simply.

**'What I still don't get it.'** Brennan said frustrated

Angela rolled her eyes. '**Haven't you noticed Hodgins avoiding Zach. I mean he hasn't given him a ride home in over a week. When was the last time you saw them in a room together, when you didn't have to practically drag Hodgins into it, and even then they didn't speak.'**

Booth thought this over before adding **' I did catch Hodgins staring at Zach at the crime scene the other day.'**

**'There you go.'** Angela replied

**'Oh you mean Hodgins is having sexual feelings towards Zach.' **Brennan said in a voice which was definitely a little too loud.

**'Bones!'** Booth scolded

**'What?'** she said innocently. **' Homosexuality is a perfectly normal occurance in todays society.'**

He just shook his head at her. **' I definitely never thought I'd see the day when Hodgins liked Zack.'**

**'I think it's sweet. I wonder if Zack knows? I wonder if Zack likes Hodgins?' **Angela babbled excitedly.

**'Wooooah there Ang. Maybe you should wait for Zack to wake up before playing cupid, it is still touch and go.' **Booth said grabbing Angela by the shoulders. She ducked her head sadly and when she raised it again tears were forming in her eyes.

**'I'm just scared. Thinking of the positive helps me to forget the negative you know. I mean that's Zack, our Zack. The awkward, robot building, firefly watching genius. He is so innocent. Why would anyone want to hurt him? I just don't understand why.'** Tears streamed down her cheeks as Booth pulled her into a hug. He looked over at Brennan who was blinking rapidly trying to stop her salty tears from falling. He reached one arm out and pulled her into the hug too, and that's how they stayed. A forensic anthropologist, an FBI agent and an artist, keeping watch over their genius and bug guy.


End file.
